gabrielknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Garr von Zell
Baron Garr von Zell was a member of The Royal Bavarian Hunting Lodge in The Beast Within: A Gabriel Knight Mystery. Background Due to his perfectionist attitude and his competitve nature he had quickly become Von Glower's favourite member taking trips with Von Glower all over Europe,America and Africa.Von Zell fitted in quite well with the other members and became good friends with them until Von Glower transformed him into a beta werewolf a year prior to the The Beast Within case.Unable to properly control his desires Von Zell carried out many murders over Munich and Rittersberg including that of Grossberg and Sepp Hubers daughter.These murders occured around the Bavarian National Forest where he and the hunting club took trips to. Von Zell is immediatly hostile to Gabriel especially after finding him sneaking around the clubs secret basement wherein Gabriel finds his diary containing the amount of money each member paid for the use of exotic and illegal animals.Von Zell then storms out of the club when Von Glower invites him to the hunting trip in the Alps.By this point Von Zell had been in a business with the furrier Grossberg (by getting Von Aigner to give him access to him in exchange for settling his debts)and the animal trader Dorn and also introduced Docktor Klingmann into the club in order to gain access to the zoos Grey Wolves.When he tracks down Dorn,Gabriel discovers via a recording of Von Zell and through Dorn himself that Von Zell kidnapped the Grey Wolves from Docktor Kilngmanns Zoo in order for them to take responsibility for his crimes.Realising that the police would discover they were not the perpatrators due to their small size and grey colour he used his connection to Dorn to export the wolves to Taiwan thus leading the police to lose interest in the killings and give up or continue on a wild goose hunt for years to come.When Grossberg became greedy and decided to extort over 500,000DM from Von Zell in order to cover his debts with Dorn Von Zell murdered Grossberg in Munich in werewolf form.Gabriel finds a note at lodge near the forest to confirm this.His lair near the alps is found by Gabriel while on the hunting trip and Gabriel spots him eating human flesh surrounded by human bones.Reporting this to Von Glower,the two hunt him down and since Von Glower,his alpha is unable to kill him he forces Gabriel to shoot him with a hunting rifle into the lungs,thus killing him however Gabriel is bitten by Von Zell thus dooming him to a life as a werewolf. Baron Von Zell 1.jpg|Baron Garr Von Zell meets Gabriel Von Zell Kilngman.jpg|Baron Gar Von Zell and Docktor Stephen Kilingmann Von zell and klingmann.jpg|Kilngmann and Von Zell Von zell eating a human.jpg|Von Zell eating his victims corpse in the cave Von in wolf form.jpg|Von Zell in wolf form Von Zell dead in wolf form.jpg|Von Zell dead in Wolf form Von zell dead in human form.jpg|Von Zell dead in human form Von zells corpse.jpg|Von Zell's corpse in the woods Behind the scenes Garr von Zell appears in the character glossery in The Beast Within: Official Player's Guide. The name Garr is mentioned at least once in the script though. In cast list he is referred to as Von Zell. category:Characters (GK2) Category:Characters (GK2 Novel)